A Rose by Any Other Name
by Siriusly.Obsessed.Grammarian
Summary: Harry Potter, known throughout the wizarding world as a hero. His entrance into Hogwarts is eagerly awaited by all. However, what if Harry was not what he seemed? What if the hero of the wizarding world was, in fact, a girl. How would people react? Most of all, how would our favorite potion's master respond? Would he choose to follow his mind, or his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Severus woke up, dreading the day. He had dreaded this day for eleven years. At first, Severus had hated the thought of teaching Potter's brat, but later he mourned the thought of seeing Lily's son. Severus knew that he would not see a boy, but features. He would see Lily's demure nose, her sweet smile, and her emerald green eyes.

Severus closed his eyes in pain. He could not relive this anguish every day, seeing Lily's son in one respect, but Potter's clone in another. How could he breath, when a heavy stone continually pressed upon his chest? The mere though of Potter's spawn was like a hefty kick to the gut, how could he lay eyes on him everyday?

Severus straightened his shoulders, rebuilding his protective cold exterior. He would treat the brat as he deserved, with cold indifference. He was not Lily's son, but Potter's. Severus would treat the child as he wished to treat the father.

Determinedly, Severus gracefully got out of bed and began the long awaited day. The day Harry Potter would enter the walls of Hogwarts.

Severus swept into the great hall that evening, joining the table of professors awaiting the arrival of the first years. He scanned the room, taking in the environment. Students chattered and ate excitedly at their respective tables, talking of summers and classes. Severus begrudgingly participated in small talk with those around him.

Severus's attention was averted when the doors to the great hall burst open, a large group of terrified first years blindly following Minerva into the large room. Severus scanned each child quickly, looking for the one that resembled James Potter. Strangely, there was no such child.

Severus quickly completed the math in his head. Yes, this was the year the child should enter Hogwarts. Had the headmaster suggested another school? Was he a squib? A thousand questions flitted through Severus's mind. Hesitantly, he decided to wait until the sorting before voicing any concerns.

Name after name was called, and Severus became more and more unnerved as each name brought it closer to the "'P"'s. Silently, Severus waged an inner war with himself, a war of cold indifference and outright concern. Where was the child?

He didn't have to wait long.

"Mary, Potter."

There was a collective gasp in the room. The shocked silence that followed was not from the fact the it was the savior of the wizarding world, but because the savior was, in fact, a girl.

Severus gazed in open shock. How was this possible? The child was a boy! He'd seen the child himself, on that cursed night. Severus quickly scanned his memories, but realized the only known occurrence of the child being named a boy was though the Potter's and Dumbledore. In his pain and torment, Severus would not have known the difference, on that fated night.

Through Severus's confusion, and the collective silence of a shocked room, a young girl with streaming red hair softly walked up to the sorting hat. She sat down gracefully, green eyes flashing happily, not knowing the turmoil she had caused. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality were only minutes. Those green eyes flashed mischievously, then the hat yelled out her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus groaned inwardly, but the young girl jumped up excitedly, scanning for her new house. The silence in the room suddenly subsided as the Gryffindor table burst out in applause. The girl smiled brightly, finding a seat among the full table.

Severus stared at the girl, unnerved by her resemblance to Lily. Although small and slight, the girl still bore Lily's hair and eyes. Her smile, however, was all her own. It enchanted everyone that looked upon it. Such eyes filled with hope. Severus knew the trials this child would face, and he silently mourned the loss of her childhood. Somehow, the girl seemed innocent, the cruel tragedy's of her past unmarking her life. Soon, Severus knew this would change.

Sensing Severus's gaze, the girl turned her gaze onto him. They stared at one another unashamedly, both clearly curious about the other. Severus shifted his gaze, replacing his solid protective exterior. However, it was too late, the child had already touched his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

What was the meaning of this? Why was the child a girl? Severus pondered this in confused anger, wanting to know the answers, and wanting to know the truth. Severus didn't want to acknowledge the small part of his heart that cared for the child. Somehow, in the few hours that the girl had been in his life, she had stolen a piece of his heart. Strangely, Severus yearned to protect this orphan girl, the child of his lost love and worst enemy.

Calming his racing heart, Severus stormed to the Headmaster's office. Rattling off a list of assorted sweets, he finally selected the correct password, which happened to be "licorice." Taking the stairs two at a time, Severus reached the top slightly out of breath. Collecting himself, Severus took a deep breath and walked inside.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk, riffling through papers and writing notes. Severus gracefully swooped over to the desk, silently seething with questions and wanting answers, immediately.

"May I help you, Severus?" The Headmaster asked, not looking up from his work.

Severus looked at the Headmaster incredulously. He must know why he was here. Did he not think Severus would notice that Harry Potter was, in fact, Mary Potter?

"I came to inquire about the odd gender change in the Potter's child." Severus stated dryly.

Dumbledore sighed, seeming to expect this question. He stopped his work, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I knew the truth would be revealed tonight. It is a long story. If you would like to hear it, I ask that you not interrupt until I am completely finished. Is that acceptable?" The Headmaster finished tiredly, seeming much older then his years.

"Perfectly." Severus replied sharply, with a hint of curiosity peeking through his eyes.

"Alright, then let's begin. It started when Lily realized she was with child. She did not want to know the sex of the child until it was born. Somehow, rumors started, stating that the child was a boy. This, in fact, was not known, but the Potter's let it continue, thinking it harmless. The Potter's went into hiding soon after the girl's birth, and saw no reason to inform the public of the child's true sex. They viewed it as a small form of protection. After that fated night, I saw no reason to remedy the situation. It provided Ms. Potter with a veil of protection. Anyone looking to harm the Potter's child would search for a boy, not a girl. I chose a name similar to Ms. Potter's own, only a male version. This form of protection worked well, and she grew up safely. Now, however, the truth is revealed. However, it is important to remember that a girl is no different from a boy. I think the hysteria will die down soon. Hopefully, the paperwork will, as well." Dumbledore ended with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why was I not informed?" Severus asked angrily.

"Minerva and I were the only ones who knew. Even Hagrid, who carried the child to safety, was unaware. Unfortunately, you were also too close to those who wished to harm Ms. Potter. Although you would never willingly tell, I did not wish to put you in that situation." The Headmaster ended with a slight frown.

"I understand, although I am not happy about the situation. What will you do with the child now? How will you handle the situation?" Severus inquired, that annoying protective instinct kicking in.

"Things will settle down. For now, we will treat Ms. Potter as any other student. We will keep her away from journalists and keep an eye on her progress. Hopefully, this will pass quickly, and the public will settle down."

"I hope, for Ms. Potter's sake, that you are right." Severus stated, abruptly leaving the room, robes billowing.

"I wish I could get my robes to do that." The Headmaster replied wistfully.

That night, Severus pondered the situation. Although he'd promised Lily to look after her child, it did not explain the parental instincts Severus felt towards the girl. Somehow, he felt responsible for the child, as if she was in his keeping. Although this was ludicrous, it did not change the truth. Severus Snape felt his heart beat, after almost ten years. He felt alive.

Shaking a small smile from his lips, Severus walked quickly to the Slytherin common room, hoping to speak with his new first years before they went to sleep. Twisting through the confusing yet familiar tunnels of the dungeons, Severus soon stood before a normal looking stone wall. Knowing the secrets the wall held, Severus stated the password "Pure-blood" before entering.

The Slytherin common room was dimly lit, and as the dungeons extended partially under the lake, it added a green tint to the room. Black and green leather sofas were scattered throughout the room, as well as dark wooden cupboards and tapestries featuring famous medieval Slytherins, giving the room a grand atmosphere. The password to the common room was posted on the notice board, and would change every fortnight. As a joke to the first years, skulls and other scary objects were placed around the room in abundance.

As Severus entered, the room fell silent. Although he was well practiced, Severus barely held in an amused smirk. Apparently, the first years were aware of the rumors surrounding the Hogwarts potions master, as they stood in the back of the room, shaking with barely concealed fright. Hoping to abate their fears, Severus began his usual beginning of the year speech.

"You all have the wonderful privilege of being a part of the Slytherin house. Whether you are familiar with house, or new to the concept, you are welcomed warmly to the family of Slytherin. We pride ourselves with protecting one another, acting more as a surrogate family then a school house.

As you may know, we are easily viewed in a bad light; therefore easily stereotyped and often misconstrued. However, though we may be viewed as deceptive and conniving outside these walls, inside you are safe and valued. The strengths of a Slytherin, being resourceful and cunning, are greatly valued within these walls, and will someday be valued in the world as well. Do not be afraid to be yourself, embrace yourself. Learn and make mistakes. Grow. Become a valued member of the magical world and society as a whole.

I am here to help you with these endeavors. I am always available to help or council. I am your advisor, and want to help you throughout your journey at Hogwarts. Although others may tear you down, with the help of the Slytherin house and myself, you will be built up. I hope you all live your lives with abundance, and that this is the first step of that journey. I wish you all luck. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you for your time."

At the end of his speech, Severus began mingling with his students, both old and new. He was soon caught up in asking about summers, getting to know names, and trying to remember faces. After awhile, students began to disperse, and Severus walked back to his office.

As he sat down at his desk, Severus reminisced about better days. Somehow, seeing the Potter girl brought back a flood of warm memories of Lily, memories that Severus thought he had lost forever. Severus recalled days spent lying in the sun, participating in childhood games, and later, studying with Lily at Hogwarts. For a few moments, Severus sat at his desk listlessly, a sweet smile gracing his lips.

A few moments later, Severus was shaken from his daydreams by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Severus called softly.

A young girl entered the room, red hair pulled back carefully into two identical braids. Timidly, she approached Severus's desk.

"Professor Snape, Sir?" The girl asked hopefully.

Severus nodded in response. The girl sighed with relief.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent me to talk with you. He thought you would be a good advisor while I'm here. I guess, since I grew up thinking I was a muggle, Headmaster Dumbledore thinks it would be good to have someone help me with classes and such. Is that okay with you?" The red headed girl asked, eyes brimming with barely concealed excitement and hope.

Severus mentally slapped himself for thinking that the old fool would stay out of his affairs. Sadly, now it was too late. A hopeful student stood before him, and Severus could never turn away a student in need of help. Severus signed in defeat. Resigning himself, Severus went into professor mode.

"I suppose that would be a satisfactory situation. Sit down and tell me about yourself. What are your goals? What do you wish to achieve while you are at Hogwarts?" Severus asked, truly curious.

"My name is Mary Potter, and I have absolutely no idea. You see, I grew up thinking I was completely boring and normal. You can imagine my surprise when Professor McGonagall came to give me my letter and took me shopping for school supplies. You see, my relatives are a bit...well…strange when it comes to magic. They think I'm weird, because I can do magic and came to this school. To add to all of that, guess what? Apparently, the wizarding world considers me some sort of hero. How strange is that? I can barely take care of myself, how can I save others?" Ms. Potter ended in a rush; her normally calm features alight with worry.

"First, take a deep breath. Everything will be all right. Not only do you have myself, but the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are also here to rely on. You will not face anything alone. However, right now you should be concerned with school, not saving the world. You have already achieved that, and now the real work begins." Severus ended calmly, hoping to abate the child's fears.

Ms. Potter's brown furrowed in concentration, highlighting the lighting bolt-shaped scar that categorized her as the savior of the wizarding world. After a few moments, the worry lifted from her face, and Ms. Potter shot a dazzling smile at Severus.

"Thank you so much for helping me. You are right, of course. School is much more important then worrying about useless things. I'm super lucky to have you as an advisor." Ms. Potter stated happily.

"You are welcome, Ms. Potter. How did your first day at Hogwarts go?" Severus asked with a small smile.

The young girl's face lite up with happiness as she began to explain her day. It was filled with boats, moving staircases, and new friends. After talking about nonsensical topics for a while, Severus realized it was almost lights out.

"…And the pictures TALK! How amazing is that? I had an entire conversation with the fat lady. Apparently, she was originally hung in a dark castle in Germany, which she hated-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Ms. Potter. I believe it is almost time for lights out. Why don't you meet me once a week, to update your progress into the new environment? How are Monday nights at eight o'clock?" Severus stated gracefully.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you!" The small girl stated excitedly.

Leaving, Ms. Potter suddenly raced back to Severus, giving him a quick hug and running out. Severus shook his head in confusion. How could such a small child warm such a cold heart?

Just as Severus was collecting his things to leave, he heard yet another small knock. Sighing tiredly, Severus asked the child to come inside. To his surprise, it was Draco.

"How may I help you, Draco?" Severus asked, concerned.

"I was wondering if I could ask your advice about something. You see, my parents have a strange view of what is right, and who, as a Slytherin, I should become. In the common room, you said you could advice students. Could you advice me?" Draco inquired hopefully.

Seeing hopeful eyes yet again, Severus knew he could not refuse.

"Of course, Draco. Why don't you meet me on Tuesday nights at eight o'clock? For now, take a seat and tell me what is on your mind." Severus responded with a welcoming smile.

Encouraged, Draco sat down happily.

"Well, my parents think I should act a certain why. They think I should behave "like a Malfoy." But you see, behaving "like a Malfoy" is really similar to bullying, which isn't Slytherin at all…" Draco continued, glad to speak with someone about his fears.

As Severus listened, he pondered how he was in this situation. Advising two students, both clearly needing help, yet from two very controversial houses. Strangely, instead of feeling burdened, Severus felt very privileged. Slowly, the two children were beginning to warm a frozen heart.


End file.
